


I Wasn't There For You, Be There For Me

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Maybe important conversations don't need to be had in person.  Maybe they can happen at 2 in the morning from the other side of the ocean.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I Wasn't There For You, Be There For Me

George laid on his bed and listened to Sapnap and Bad argue about strategies. They were having a short meeting to figure out a way to get Dream in the next manhunt episode, but Sapnap kept shooting down anything that was proposed.

George had stopped listening almost thirty minutes ago. The others thought he had fallen asleep, but he just didn't have the energy to say anything. It was late and he was too caught up in his thoughts to really be a good addition to the planning.

He couldn't stop thinking about when Dream had been with him. Less than a month ago, Dream had finally been able to come out and spend some time in England with him. They'd done basically everything together. They’d gotten ice cream and walked on the peer together, large hoodies protecting them from the wind. They’d gone to a restaurant with George’s parents and they’d gushed over him. They’d face chatted with his family back in Florida.

And they’d spent every night tumbling together in between George’s sheets. The very sheet he was laying on now, thinking about Dream’s hands on him, the warm press of his lips, how his smell lingered for a week after, no matter how many times he ran his bedding through the wash.

“George? Are you awake?”

He rolled over and hummed. “Yeah, but not for long.” That was a lie, but he wanted off the call. Bad hummed in response and quickly hung up, wishing him sweet dreams.

But he wasn’t going to have sweet dreams when he couldn’t even get a moment’s rest, his mind flitting quickly between his memories with Dream.

His favorite was probably when they kissed for the first time, just outside the doors of the airport. They had already hugged and cried a little bit and were on their way to the street to head back to George’s place when Dream had grabbed his arm and spun him around. The kiss was quick and unexpected, but the many they shared in the cab ride home were enough to make up for it.

Dream had left before George had gotten to ask what they were now. He had meant to, but every time he’d felt confident enough to bring it up, he’d been shut down by Dream’s desire to do something else. Many times, that was something a bit not safe for work, but sometimes it was something cute and innocent and George didn’t have the heart to ruin his mood.

He couldn’t do this. If he focused, he could still feel Dream in his bed, and he really needed to sleep. He had a lot of filming to do the next day, and he might want to meet up with Wilbur at some point in the next couple days, which would be another distraction. That was why he did most things now, to have some sort of distraction.

None of that matters, though, because his fingers were calling Dream without his permission.

“George? Isn’t it, like, 2 in the morning?”

He sounded like he’d just woken up himself, but it wasn’t late enough for him to have gone to bed yet. By his calculation, it was only 8:30 there in Florida. Maybe he just hadn’t been talking much in the past few hours.

“1:30, actually.”

A long silence in which George could hear Dream walking through his house. He moved something that sounded like his gaming chair and a door closed.

“My sister is with me tonight. George, is this important?”

He wasn’t being dismissive, just cautious. George was glad, because he’d rather not have this conversation with Dream’s younger sister right there.

“Clay, I-”

He could hear Dream’s breath hitch. He  _ never _ called him ‘Clay’ unless it was something personal.

“Okay, I’m listening, George. She can wait.”

George sat up in his bed and pushed back to be sitting against the headboard. The blanket bunched over his knees and he groaned. Dream coughed on the line and it almost seemed to help clear his head, bring him back to his train of thought.

“What am I to you?” he asked. He had to work hard not to say Dream’s name when he asked. He knew that Dream would be able to read him by the way he said it, and he needed to keep a certain level of control over the conversation.

“George,” Dream said. He did not seem to have the same reservations. “George, this isn’t something we can discuss like this.”

George almost threw his phone in frustration. “Well, you didn’t want to do it while we were together, so this is the next best thing.”

Dream groaned. He was obviously frustrated as well. “I thought you didn’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry.” He was probably actually sorry. He wasn’t really the type to say it if he didn’t mean it. “Do you really want to do this on a discord call?”

“What other options are there?”

A deep sigh and some noise on the other end. After a beat of silence, there were some muffled words. He was probably talking to his sister, because then the door shut again and he was back.

“George, I really like you, as you know. And I- I wasn’t sure what to say… We live so far away and-”

“I love you,” George said quickly. He didn’t mean to interrupt, but Dream was gonna keep stuttering over his feelings forever if he wasn’t redirected.

Dream coughed in surprise. “Georgie! You never say that!” He laughed nervously.

George sighed. He didn’t want to talk to YouTube Dream, he wanted to talk to the real guy, the awkward boy named Clay who was a nerd and a jock at the same time.

“Clay, I’m serious. I love you.”

He stopped laughing and inhaled sharply.

He didn’t talk. For twelve minutes, neither of them spoke. George just thought about what Dream might be doing. He was probably sitting in his gaming chair, his phone held in his right hand while he spun the chair with his left hand on the desk. His bed was in the next room-

No, don’t think about that. This is a serious phone call.

“George, I love you. And I’m sorry I didn’t say it to your face. But please, forgive me.”

Of course he forgave him. He loved him. It wasn’t hard to forgive something so trivial when he was in love.

He told Dream this, and he could hear him smile as he continued talking.

They spoke for only ten more minutes, Dream insisting that George go to bed and get some sleep. He really needed it.

* * *

The next morning, George woke up at 10. Dream would still be asleep, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t feel the need to call him right now. He knew they’d talk later. They still had to figure out their exact relationship, but for now, he knew that the man he loved loved him back, and that was enough for today.


End file.
